


Marry Me

by ArielHeartsYou



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielHeartsYou/pseuds/ArielHeartsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean could remember the exact details of when they first went out. He could remember how Brayden always used to forget their anniversary. He remembered their first fight and how they couldn’t last more than a few hours away from each other. He especially remembered Valentines Day. It was the day that forever changed his life. It was the day that Brayden asked him to marry him. And that’s exactly where they were today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this story on my computer for such a long time. The writer's block had been real with this one. But I finally figured out what I wanted to do with it. And I'm so happy with the result. I hope you are too

Sean fixed his tie, as he looked at himself in the mirror. Today was the big day. The day he was going to marry Brayden. He was surprised that he didn’t feel any nervousness or anything. He considered that to mean that he knew that he truly wanted to spend the rest of his life with Brayden. He heard a soft knock on the door and went over to open it. He saw Claude on the other side, dressed in his plaid suit.

“I still can’t believe you convinced us to let you wear that today.” Claude laughed as he walked in the room and sat down. He was of course dressed in his dark blue plaid suit.

“I happen to love this suit very much.” It was Sean’s turn to laugh as he walked back over to check himself in the mirror. He saw Claude’s reflection behind him moments later. Sean could tell that whatever Claude was about to say was serious by the look on his face. He turned around to face him.

“What’s up Claude?”

“I’m just here to make sure that you’re alright. Groom’s orders.” Sean smiled. He made a mental note to bring this up with Brayden later.

“What did Brayden think I was going to flee or something? Trust me, I’m not going anywhere but down that aisle. He can’t get rid of me.” Claude smiled and clasped a hand on Sean’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe how much you two have grown up since you were rookies. It was just last year that you two were starting your first year here. It’s amazing to see how much has changed.” Sean was touched by Claude’s words. This was exactly why he had chosen Claude as his best man. He had been there throughout Sean and Brayden’s entire relationship. He was the one who pushed Sean to tell Brayden how he felt.

“You were a huge part of it too. If it wasn’t for you pushing me to tell Brayden how I felt, we may not even be here right now. I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for us.” It was Claude’s turned to be touched. He clasped his hand on Sean’s shoulder again before leaving him to finish getting ready. Sean checked himself once more before walking over to the couch inside the room and taking a seat. He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering back on some of their great memories together.

_“Just so you know, I’m gonna marry you some day.” Sean looked over at Brayden, a laugh threatening to come out. “I’m serious, it’s going to happen. Just you wait.”_

_“I’ll be waiting with bated breath.” Sean mocked which caused Brayden to push him on the shoulder._

_“Stop laughing I’m trying to have a serious moment here.” Brayden wasn’t sounding very convincing since a laugh was starting to come out of his mouth as well._

_“Because you are just covered in seriousness right now.” Brayden faked hurt._

_“You know what, I take back what I said. I don’t want to marry you anymore because you are being very mean to me.”_

_“Aww did I hurt your feelings Brayden? I know how fragile you can be sometimes.” Sean looked up at Brayden and his face immediately fell when he saw how serious he looked. “Look, I was only kidding Bray. You know that I would never try to hurt your feelings like that.”_

_“No it’s not you Sean, trust me. It’s just I really do want to marry you some day. I just never realized how bad I want it to happen till now.” Sean grasped one of Brayden’s hands in his._

_“God, you don’t even know the half of it. I think about our future all the time. I never say anything though because we haven’t been together that long. I mean yeah 5 months seems like a while but I was just afraid to say anything.” Sean hadn’t expected the conversation to get this serious this fast. But he was kind of glad they were talking about it._

_“I know what you mean, it seems like we’ve been together forever and I couldn’t be happier about it. I care about you so much Sean. More than I thought I could ever care about someone. You just make me so happy whenever I’m around you.” Sean was so touched at what Brayden was saying. He didn’t know that Brayden felt this strongly about him._

_“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Sean wanted to make sure he understood where Brayden was going with this._

_“If you think I’m saying that I love you, than you are right. I am completely head over heels in love with you Sean and I have been for so long.” Sean couldn’t help himself from basically attacking Brayden with his lips._

 

Sean smiled to himself as he remembered that moment. It was definitely something that he had not expected at that time. He pulled out a piece of paper that was lying in his suit pocket. He had written his vows not much after that moment. It had probably been foolish at the time but it paid off when Brayden did ask him to marry him a few months later. He had them memorized by this point but he just liked to look them over and make sure everything was absolutely perfect.

“Hey Luke, does this look good?” Just a few doors down, Brayden stood looking in the mirror.He was having trouble fixing his tie. Luke stood up and walked over to him.

“Not in the slightest. Let me fix it.” Brayden turned to face Luke as he worked on fixing his tie.

“What would I do without you?” Luke laughed as he finished fixing the tie.

“You would go out there looking like an idiot. Well actually an idiot with a messed up tie.” Brayden pushed Luke’s shoulder as he joined in on the laughter. After a few moments, they both calmed down. A serious look took over Luke’s face. “I can’t believe how much you’ve actually grown up. You aren’t my dorky little brother anymore. Actually you still are at times but you have most definitely grown up over this past year.” Brayden smiled at Luke’s words.

“It means a lot to hear you say that. I suppose I have you to thank because you’re the one who pushed me when I didn’t want to meet Sean’s family. I don’t know where we’d be if I had chickened out that day."

_To say Brayden was nervous would be an understatement. He was supposed to be leaving to meet Sean’s family in ten minutes. They had only been going out for a few weeks at this point. The fact that Sean was ready for Brayden to meet his family terrified him. Luke walked down the stairs, stopping when he noticed Brayden’s panicked face._

_“You good Brayden? Because you sure don’t look it.” Brayden looked up and that’s when Luke knew something was seriously wrong. Luke walked over to where Brayden was standing in the middle of the living room. “What’s going on?”_

_“I’m supposed to go meet Sean’s family today but I don’t think I can do it. It’s only been a few weeks. What if his family hates me? What if they don’t approve of us being together?” Brayden rambled on._

_“First of all, calm down Brayden. You’re getting yourself worried over nothing. They are going to love you. You are stupid if you think they are going to hate you. Sean clearly cares about you enough that he wants you to meet his family and that should be all that matters. It shouldn’t matter what anyone else thinks but you and Sean.” Since when did Luke become so wise? Brayden let a sigh come out of his mouth. “Look Brayden, I know that I tease you two all the time but you know it’s only because I’m your brother. I do want you to be happy and Sean makes you happy. That is the only thing that you should be focused on here.”_

_“You know Luke, I think that’s one of the nicest things you’ve ever said to me.” Luke laughed at that. “But thanks, I guess I’m really worried about nothing.”_

_“I completely understand your nerves. I’d probably feel the same way if I were in your shoes. And it’s good that you’re nervous because that means you really care about Sean and you care about what his family thinks of you.” A smile made it’s way to Brayden’s face._

_“You are absolutely right and it shocks me.” Luke pushed Brayden on the shoulder. “I really do appreciate this Luke. Who knows what I’d do without you.”_

_“I’m afraid at what you’d turn out to be without me around.” It was Brayden’s turn to push Luke._

“Yeah I can’t imagine what you would have done if I hadn’t convinced you that you were being stupid. Although that’s an everyday job for me.” Luke laughed as Brayden punched his shoulder.

“I’m trying to have a serious moment here Luke.” The smile on his face said otherwise. Luke and Brayden had always had a close relationship. Obviously they were brothers but they were also best friends. Playing hockey together since they were little also helped. It was always their dream to end up on the same NHL team together and that dream came true a lot earlier than they expected.

“I know Brayden. You know I just like to mess with you sometimes. You may be my brother but you’re also my best friend. You’re someone I can joke around with and who isn’t afraid to give it back to me.”

“Alright you didn’t have to go all sappy on me.” Luke rolled his eyes. “I do really appreciate everything you’ve ever done for me. I know I’m probably annoying sometimes, but you are always there when I need you.” The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Luke walked over and opened it to reveal Claude on the other side.

“We’re all ready to go boys.” Brayden closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was really happening. And he could not be more ready for it.

_“Hey Brayden?” Brayden looked over as Sean called his name. “Do you ever think about the future?”_

_“What do you mean Sean?”_

_“You know, do you ever think about where you might be like 10 years from now?” Sean looked nervous as he asked this._

_“I don’t know, I mean sometimes I do. Are you okay Sean? Where is this all coming from?” Sean looked down at his lap for a minute before he spoke._

_“What if this doesn’t work out Brayden?” Brayden was really confused right now. He didn’t say anything, urging Sean to continue. “I know it’s probably a stupid thing to say, but I can’t help thinking about what might happen if I lose you.”_

_“What are you talking about Sean? What makes you think that you are going to lose me? Last time I checked, I said I was in this for the long haul.” Sean shrugged._

_“I know that, but that doesn’t mean things can’t change.” Brayden brought his hands up to Sean’s face, making sure he kept eye contact as he spoke._

_“I don’t plan on going anywhere. You would have to really screw up to get rid of me. And I really hope that’s not in your plans. I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you in it. And I am hopefully never going to find that out. Does that answer your earlier question? I see you in my future. I see me and you together forever.” A smile came onto Sean’s face as he leaned in to capture Brayden’s lips in a kiss._

* * *

When the doors opened up revealing Sean standing at the front of the alter, Brayden had to admit that it took his breath away. Sean's eyes met his as he looked up. It was as if time froze and it was just the two of them in the room. Their eyes never drifted as Brayden walked down the aisle. Minutes felt like hours as Brayden reached the front of the aisle. The ceremony started, but all Brayden could focus on was the man in front of him. He eventually felt a nudge on his shoulder from behind which snapped him back to reality. Brayden looked around and realized that everyone was starting at him. How long had he zoned out for?

"Brayden, vows." Luke sharply whispered into his ear. Oh yeah that would make sense. Brayden pulled out the folded up paper he had in his jacket.

"Sorry about that, I guess it's not surprising that I would zone out in this moment." Everyone in the room let out a laugh. "I don't even know where to start here. I never thought that finding something like what I have with you would ever be a possibility for me. I never thought that I would find the person I would spend the rest of my life with on my own team either. But I guess life has a way of working out. From the start, I knew there was something about you that was different than anyone I had met before. We had such an instant connection the first time we met. You've always been someone that I could talk to about anything. And I think that's what first attracted me to you. I mean it sure wasn't the long hair and missing teeth." Sean smiled and laughing, showing the gap in his mouth. "I remember the first time I met your family. I was a nervous wreck that day, thinking your family was going to hate me. I almost was about to cancel before Luke told me how much of an idiot I would be if I did." Brayden took a look back at Luke. "He told me that it shouldn't matter what anyone else thinks, that it only mattered how I felt. And that no one could change that. Probably the best advice he's ever given. And it not only helped me that day, but also when I decided to ask you to marry me. You are one of the best things in my life. And I am so ready to spend the rest of it with you." Sean was absolutely touched at Brayden's words. He honestly did not know Brayden had felt that way. This was going to be a tough act to follow.

"I don't know if I can live up to that. Although I can promise that I won't zone out at all." Brayden rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling. "I've had these vows written for months. That might sound kind of crazy, but I knew from the moment you said that you were gonna marry me someday, that you weren't kidding. There are so many things I could say in this moment. But I think the one thing that stands out most to me is when I asked you about the future. Just the way you answered with such confidence let me know that you really were in this for the long haul. That you really want to be with me. I think that was the moment where it hit me that you were someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Sean took a look back down at the paper in his hands before continuing. "I honestly have so much more written down that I want to say but I don't think I can say anything that truly sums up how I feel about you. I can not imagine what my life would be like if you weren't a part of it. The night I confessed my feelings to you was crazy, but I would not change anything about it. Because it got me you and that is all that matters." It was Brayden's turn to be touched. He knew Sean felt strongly about him, but it was another thing to actually hear him say it.  

The rest of the ceremony was mostly a blur for Brayden. He just couldn't seem to focus on anything except for Sean. He remembered getting the ring from Luke. He remembered putting it on Sean's finger. He remembered saying the words 'I do.' But everything else just kind of happened. In typical fashion, Brayden didn't snap back to attention until Sean kissed him. And let's just say, Brayden definitely responded back. 

 

_“I’ve had this hiding in my drawer for a while now, trying to come up with the perfect time to give it to you. I realized that there would never be a perfect time. We’ve been dating for almost a year now and I have loved every minute of being with you. You make me so happy. I can never not smile when I’m around you. Your smile just brightens up a room. And I don’t ever want to not know that feeling. I want to know that you’re always going to be there. I want to wake up with you and fall asleep with you. I just want to be with you for the rest of my live. I don’t ever want to know what it’s like to be without you.” Brayden opened the box as he knelt on the ground in front of Sean. “Will you do the honor of marrying me?”_

_“I know my brother can be an idiot sometimes but there’s no way you can say no to that.” Brayden looked up to give a not so subtle glare to Luke, who had just walked up with Claude and Jake. Luke knew what Brayden had planned today so of course he had to show up to see it. Claude pushed Luke on the shoulder._

_“Dude, leave the kid alone. He’s kind of in the middle of something.” Brayden gave a small smile to Claude before turning back to Sean._

_“You’re right Luke, Brayden can be an idiot sometimes. But he’s my idiot.” A hopeful smile appeared on Brayden’s face. “You really think I’d say no to you? Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” A huge grin fell upon both of their faces as Brayden slid the simple gold band onto Sean’s finger._

 


	2. Bonus: Best Man Speeches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding reception entitles a lot of things. The most important of them: the best man speeches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't have a wedding without best man speeches so I figured I would add a little bonus chapter. It's about to get real sappy so I hope you are ready. And of course I hope you enjoy!

Luke smiled as he looked over at Brayden and Sean. Seeing how happy Brayden was in this moment made him happy as well. He cleared his throat, tapping his fork on his glass to get everyone’s attention.

“Brayden’s my little brother and I used to always make sure he knew that. And I sure never thought that he would have his life together before me. I remember coming home one day, when these two first started dating, to find them making out on the couch. Let’s just say I booked it right out after that.” Luke looked over to see the blush creep up on Brayden and Sean’s faces. “I also remember the day Brayden was going to meet Sean’s family. I know he talked about that in his vows, but seeing him that day really showed me that what he had with Sean was serious. It may have only been a couple weeks of them dating at that point, but I could just tell. I tease these two all the time. It’s only because I love seeing Brayden this happy. He’s always been someone I could go to, even though I’m the older brother. He’s actually helped me out a lot. I know that’s hard to believe, but he’s kind of the one who pushed me to tell my now boyfriend how I felt. And by push, I mean he left Tye and I alone in a room to figure it out ourselves.” Everyone in the room laughed.

“Hey it worked didn’t it?” Luke rolled his eyes at Brayden and laughed.

“Well yeah obviously, but that’s not the point here. The point is that you’ve always been there for me and I appreciate everything you’ve ever done. And I hope I can do the same for you if you ever need it.” Luke lifted his glass in the air. “So here’s to Brayden and Sean. I know you two will be together for a long time.” Brayden got up from his seat and hugged Luke.

“I actually think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Luke laughed as he hugged Brayden back.  

“Alright that’s enough you two.” Luke and Brayden laughed at Claude as they pulled away. Luke walked back to his seat.

“I have to say, that’s definitely not what I expected your speech to be like.”

“I’m not sure how I’m supposed to feel about that.” Tye pushed Luke on the shoulder.

“Shut up you idiot. It was a compliment. Seriously, like that was really sweet.”

“Well thank you, I really did want to let Brayden know how much everything he has done for me has really meant a lot. I mean and everything he did for us too.” Tye smiled as he leaned in to kiss Luke.

“Hey you two, stop trying to steal my thunder over there.” Luke pulled away, rolling his eyes in the process.

“Pretty sure nothing I do is going to steal your thunder Brayden.”  

“Alright you guys save the brotherly stuff for later. It’s my turn to talk. Anyway, I’ve only known Brayden and Sean for about a year or two. But it was pretty obvious how much these two cared about each other from the start. I remember Sean confiding in me when he wasn’t sure how to tell Brayden how he felt. Well that was after I kind of figured out his feelings before he even did.” Sean smiled and let out a small laugh. “I’ve been able to see these two grow up so much in this past year. They’ve grown together and I can’t imagine ever seeing one without the other. It’s only right that we are all here today to celebrate these two today. I know you probably don’t need my help anymore, but I am always here if you do.” Claude raised his glass in the air. “To reiterate what Luke said in his speech. Here’s to Sean and Brayden, I know you two will be together for a long time.” Brayden looked over at Sean.

“I completely agree with what Luke and Claude said. I know you and I are going to be together for a very long time.” Sean smiled as he brought Brayden in for a kiss.

“Me too Bray, me too.”

 


End file.
